Into Your Life
by goblz
Summary: Alphabet Vignette series. A closer look into the life of Matt Donovan, high school jock and all around good guy.


_Welcome to my Alphabet Vignette series! I'm a huge fan of Vampire Diaries, and I find the selection of available Matt fics to be disappointing, and so I knew I would have to remedy that for myself. Although he's now the least used main character, I find that within his life there are many, many possibilities for angst, which is highly attracting to me as a fan and a writer, LOL. As of right now, I plan each chapter to be a stand alone, but they are all meant to show parts of his life and so they will co-exist with each other, as well. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!_

**A is for Adolescent Adult**

_May 2009_

The day's snail mail had only brought more bills. Matt sighed as he sat down at the kitchen table, bills, check book and calculator his only companions. He knew better than to hope that his mother would actually remember to send money, but every month he found himself doing so. He had spread her last check out as thinly as possible, dipping into his savings to feed his sister and himself. He'd already lined up a summer job, but as he calculated the month's bills against the family checking account, he worried if they would have enough money when fall came.

Frustration built as he wrote out checks for the bills and then balanced the checkbook. He couldn't count on his mother for any more money, and his first paycheck wouldn't come for a couple of weeks. Things would be tight until then, and his savings would probably be cleaned out. Matt's real worry remained with the end of summer. His job would end when football camp came around, which would be two weeks without income coming in. Add to that Coach Tanner's rigid practice schedule, and he knew he would never be able to do both football and a job.

Vicki came home at ten that night, which was early for her; with school let out for summer, there was even more partying to be had.

That was another worry. He tried to keep an eye on her as best he could, had been doing so since they were kids, even before they were on their own. These days Vicki was nearly always angry or upset. He knew about her wild partying and drinking, which at first hadn't seemed like something to be too concerned about-everyone drank at parties, including him. Then he started hearing rumors about drugs. He'd tried talking to her about it, but they'd ended up in a fight over it, and since then he didn't know what to do about it.

Matt was still going through the checkbook at the table when she walked in. To his relief, she was steady on her feet and her eyes were clear.

"You look upset, what's wrong?" she asked as she joined him at the table.

"Mom hasn't sent any more money since her last check eight months ago."

"Yeah," Vicki scoffed. "Who's surprised? I think the bigger surprise will come if she ever shows up again."

"I know, Vick, and that's the problem. We can't count on her to pay the bills anymore. I've already got a summer job with Mr. Doyle's construction company, but that's ending when football camp starts, and... I don't know how we'll make it after that. I'll probably have to quit the football team."

His sister looked startled. "You can't quit football, Matt, you're the quarterback next year! You worked really hard, you can't just give it up. Coach Tanner will be pissed!"

Matt grimaced as he thought about having to tell the coach he was quitting. That would not be a fun, or painless, conversation.

"I know, but I can't play football and keep a job at the same time. If we can't make our bills then people aren't going to look the other way that both our parents are gone anymore."

Vicki frowned. The threat of social services, and the possibility them of being separated, had hung over their heads for a long time. Matt watched her think for a minute, but she didn't concede his point.

"Okay, then I'll get a job, too. They're looking for waitresses at the Mystic Grill, I bet I could get a job there. We'll save as much as we can over the summer, and if we still need more, I can keep my job at the Grill, and then you can play football."

"You'll get a job, and keep it?" Matt looked skeptical.

"Yes, I will! I can help out, I want to."

Matt felt lighter than he had all day. "Okay, that's what we'll do. If you're sure."

"Of course I'm sure. You don't have to do everything around here."

He smiled at her in reply and she patted his arm and left the table. He watched her walk to her room, considering what their lives would be like with Vicki working. Hopefully, he thought, having some responsibility would curb the partying and the drugs. Maybe they'd make it after all.

**Please leave me a review. Thanks! :)**


End file.
